Universal Studios France
The Park Will Open In Right Near 666 Flags Resort Paris and Headquarted In Meaux, France, Europe and Located In Meaux, France, Europe Theme Parks *You thought It was Universal But it was I DIO! Shopping, Dieing and Entertainment Complex Center *Universal CityWalk Meaux 2.8 Indoor Water Park *A Universal Studios France Resort Indoor Water Park Resort Hotels *DJ Snake Hotel (Meaux). *Hard Rock Johnson Hotel (Meaux). *Universal's Golden Screen and TV Screen Hotel (Meaux). *????????????????????????????? *??????????????????????????????? Temed Areas: Deduction Central Old York Bollywood Horrer Island Aurora Illinois Die-Pi City Mario Super Hero Island Nentendo Lend Marvel Comics Boulevard Adventre Island The Wizarding World of Barry Pooter Dick Studios Cartoon Network Rity Bugs Bunny's Looney Tunes Town Springfield France Toon Lagoon Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone Aardman and Dreamworks City Capcom Boulevard Lagoon Rides Production Central *Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit *Despicable Me:Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun land *Super Silly Swirl Hollywood * Backlot Studio tour * Lucy-A Tribute * Universal Horror Make-Up show * The NBC-Universal Experience *The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show * Studio Tram Tour *Hollywood Dreams Parade New York *Lights, Camera, Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg *Ghostbusters Spooktacular *Stage 28 *Gremlins dark Ride *The Saturday Night Live Show! *''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' The Ride 3-D Horror island *Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies *PSYCHO a legacy 4D *Universal's House Of Horrors * The Phantom of the Opera dark ride * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue * Army of Darkness 4D * Evil Dead dark ride Aurora Illinois *Hurler (roller coaster) *Wayne's World Live *Wayne and Garth meet and greet *Rock Shop *Stan Mikita's restaurant *Wayne's World Movie Set Tour *Planet 51 (2009 film) Sci-Fi City *Battlestar Galactica: Human vs Cylon * Accelerator *E.T. Adventure *Men in Black: Alien Attack *Back to the Future: The Ride *Bill and Ted Live *Terminator 2 3-D: Battle Across Time *Transformers: The Ride 3-D *The Star Trek Adventure (show) *The Doctor Who Experience * Alien vs Predator (Year Round Maze) * Planet of The Apes (walk through attraction) * Delta City Museum (prop showcase based on RoboCop) * The Matrix: The Fight for Edge City Aardman and Dreamworks City *Shrek 4-D * Wallace and Gromit's Thrill-O-Matic! *Chicken Run Dreamworks blast *Madagascar Express *Flushed Away 4D *Over the Hedge coaster Marvel Super Hero Island *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man 3-D *The Incredible HULK Coaster *Doctor Doom's Fear Fall *Storm Force Accelatron *X-Men 4-D *X-Men Extreme Stunt Show Spectacular *X-Men Laser Blast *Ghost Rider Extreme Stunt Show Spectacular DC Comics Boulevard *Justice League: Alien invasion 3-D * Batman: The Ride *Superman Escape *Green Lantern Coaster * The Joker's Jinx *Bat wing coaster * Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom Adventure Island *Jurassic Park River Adventure * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Pteranodon Flyers * Camp Jurassic * Amber Rock Climb *Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular *Revenge of the Mummy:The Ride (Orlando) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *The Flight of the Hippogriff *Dragon's Challenge *Ollivanders *Hogwarts Express Alvin and the Chipmunks Land *The Chipmunks in 4D *Alvin, Simon,Theodore and Dave Meet n Greet Nick Studios *Blue's Skidoo *Team Umizoomi Number Tumbler *Bubble Guppies Guppy Bubbler *Nickelodeon Studios *Spongebob 4D:The Great Jelly Rescue *Mrs. Puffs Boating School *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast *Angry Beavers Spooty Spin *Plankton's Spinning Chaos *The Wild Thornberrys River Adventure *The Barnyard Bumpers *The Krusty Krab *The Spongebob Squarepants Splash Bash *Fairly Odd Coaster *Fairy World Taxi Spin *Meet The Nicktoons Bugs Bunny's Looney Tunes Town *Bugs Bunny's Carrot Cars *Daffy Duck's Rockin Falls *Marvin The Martian In The Third Dimension Cartoon Network City *Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends (4D simulator ride) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (indoor/outdoor roller coaster ride) *The Pokemon VR Experience *Ed Edd n Eddy:The Ride *Adventure Time Dueling Coaster *Bravest Warriors: Alien Battle Springfield *The Simpsons Ride (Orlando). *Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl * Fast food boulevard Toon Lagoon *Felix the Cat Meet n Greet *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls *Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges *Me Ship the Olive *Rocky and Bullwinkle 3D Movie Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster *Animal Actors on Location! *Curious George Goes to Town * A Day in the Park with Barney Capcom Boulevard *Mega Man X: The Revenge Of The Mavericks Simulator Ride *Street Fighter Live *Resident Evil: Escape from Racoon City (Haunted House) Lagoon *Dynamite Stunt Spectacular *Universal Hollywood Magic *Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular *Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movie Memories Category:Amusement Parks In France